


Invisible Line

by Aaronlisa



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, Season/Series 02, implied Kyle/Sarah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Derek can’t find it in himself to chastise her.





	Invisible Line

Derek can’t deny the attraction that he feels for Sarah. He can see how Kyle must have fallen head over heels for her, even back when she was naïve and innocent. Now she is a soldier who guides them. She makes mistakes because it’s not total war as of yet so she lets her heart and her humanity colour her judgment. And even though he knows that any of her mistakes can prove to be fatal, Derek can’t find it in himself to chastise her. 

He stays not because she is the undeniable leader of their troop but because he is almost half-way in love with her. Yet he holds back because he can’t cross the invisible line that divides them. The line that marks her as Kyle’s and he can only look because Derek could never betray his brother even though Kyle is dead and there is only Sarah and Derek and right now. 

 

**END**


End file.
